


Once In A Lifetime(s)

by danrdarrenc



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love like ours happens only once in a lifetime and I have chosen you in every one of them. - Tumblr user maza-dohta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once In A Lifetime(s)

When Will told Sami that what he and Sonny had was a once in a lifetime love, he wasn’t being entirely truthful. Or rather he wasn’t being entirely accurate.

Something he’d never told anyone - not even Sonny - is that when he had been shot last year, he’d experienced something he could only describe as being his and Sonny’s past and future lives together.

The night after they told Sami and Lucas they were engaged, Will and Sonny were curled up in bed together, Sonny’s chest pressed against Will’s back and his arm draped over Will’s middle.  
Will was just falling asleep when Sonny asked, “Do you really believe that what we have is once in a lifetime?”

Will turned around under Sonny’s arm so they were nose-to-nose. “Yes. And no.” Sonny furrowed his brow in confusion. “There’s something I haven’t told you about the night I got shot.”

"Okay," Sonny answered slowly.

"No. You’re gonna think I’m nuts," Will said.

"No. Come on. Tell me what you were going to say. I promise I won’t laugh."

Will scrunched his nose, debating whether or not to tell. “Okay. Fine. Do you believe in past lives? Or future lives?”

"I don’t know. Maybe."

"What if I told you that in the few seconds before I went unconscious after I was shot I saw flashes of our past and future lives together? And that when I was unconscious I actually visited them?"

Sonny blinked at him. “What?”

"I’ll explain but you have to promise me that you won’t send me to a mental institution when I’m done."

Sonny snorted with amusement. “I promise.”

Will took a deep breath. “Okay. You know how they say your life flashes before your eyes in a life-or-death situation?” Sonny nodded. “Well, mine did. Only it was my past lives and my future lives. As I was falling to the ground, there were just snippets, kinda like what you get in one of those teaser trailers for movies. They went by so fast that I thought they were images from, like, my childhood, and high school, and us. And I remember that I blacked out for a minute or two and then I woke up somewhere else. Or my mind did anyway.”

"Where?" Sonny’s eyes were wide with attention, waiting for Will to continue.

"The 20s. You ran a speakeasy and I was your piano player."

"And we were together?"

Will nodded. “We were together in all the lives I saw.”

"What else was there?" Sonny grinned, excited and clearly believing Will’s story.

"Um. I don’t remember everything. I only spent a few minutes in each of them. Let’s see. I remember being in period clothes at one point - maybe Regency, Jane Austen-times. I think we met at a ball like Jane and Bingley." Sonny’s eyes sparkled. He loved Pride and Prejudice. Will squinted in thought. “I remember us being curled up on a couch together somewhere watching the Beatles on TV. So I guess that was the 60s?”

"You said there were future lives too?" Sonny asked.

"Oh yeah! I don’t know when it was, obviously, but we were college roommates and I know it was in the future because the dorms were in Zeppelins and the school was floating in the sky." Sonny shook with laughter. "I promise I’m not making this up," Will laughed. 

"I believe you," Sonny answered. "Really, I do. I’ve always liked to think that we’d always choose each other in different lives or parallel lives or whatever. Now you’ve given me proof."

Will grinned ear-to-ear. “So you don’t think I’m crazy?” Sonny shook his head and laced their fingers together where they rested on top of the covers. “I love you.”

"I love you, too. In every one of my lives. I will always love you."


End file.
